


Aftermath

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e16 The Long Goodbye, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Long Goodbye, Kate's being a friend to Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to the season 2 episode, The Long Goodbye.   
> The implied relationships are to the same extent as they are implied in the actual episode. I took no liberties one way or another.
> 
> Two wonderful beta's to thank: Havocthecat & Nightswhisper

“So... _Do_ you have feelings for him?”

Kate sat back, keeping her cup of herbal tea close to her lips, enjoying the sweet smell of forest fruit. She watched Teyla stir her own tea senseless without drinking any. She'd read the sparse reports. Teyla had been quite detailed about her version of the story, which was why they were sharing tea in the cafeteria.

“Phebus made you threaten the life of a team member. Someone who has saved your life on multiple occasions.” Kate took a sip, wincing a little as the tea was still a little too hot for her liking. “I would be surprised if you _didn't_ have feelings for the colonel.”

Teyla looked up, for the first time since she had followed Kate to a table near the balcony's edge. She opened her mouth to say something, but turned her attention back to her stirring. Her shoulders sank even lower, if that was even remotely possible at this stage.

Kate put her cup down and leaned over the table, closer towards Teyla. She reached out, dropping her hand on Teyla's forearm which was resting on the edge of the table.

“You can talk to me, remember? As friends or in the confinement of my office. No matter the setting I won't go blabbing to anyone.”

Teyla sighed, nodding a little.

“Good.”

Kate sat back again, picking up her cup once more, smiling a little brighter.

“So, tell me... how embarrassed were they _really_ when Caldwell informed them about their antics?”

Teyla tilted her head a little at the sudden change in subject, finding a glint of mischief hiding away in the corners of her best friend's eyes. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and Teyla couldn't help but feel a little better all at once.


End file.
